Rahab
Rahab is a boss in Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow. It is a gigantic fish who moves very quickly underwater and has the ability to generate cold, allowing it to spew balls of water that can freeze the ocean's surface, or create ice shards from various parts of its body. It first appeared in Akumajō Special: Boku Dracula-kun, where it was called Mr. Dragon, and was a flying dragon instead of a fish. Origins Rahab is named from a Hebrew water demon normally associated with Egypt and the Red Sea. Prior to the Medieval adoption of "Rahab" to mean "demon" or "sea beast", the name also appears in Psalm 104, Psalm 89:5-12, as well as Job 38:8-11 and Isaiah 51:9-10. Rahab, in these passages, has the meaning of primeval chaotic sea, multi-headed dragon or Leviathan. This aquatic demon should not be confused with Rahab, the woman from Jericho who appears in the book of Joshua, although their names probably share the same etymology. In medieval Jewish folklore, Rahab is a mythical sea monster, a dragon of the waters, the "demonic angel of the sea", although sometimes he's also seen as a deity. Rahab represents the primordial abyss, the water-dragon of darkness and chaos, comparable to Leviathan and Tiamat. Rahab later became a particular demon, inhabitant of the sea, especially associated with the Red Sea. Appearances ''Akumajō Special: Boku Dracula-kun In this first representation of the monster, '''Mr. Dragon', as it was called, appears as the boss of Stage 4, which takes part in an icy landscape. It retains its affinity to ice, but in this game it is a flying dragon instead of a fish, and attacks in a very similar fashion as some varieties of flying White Dragons from the Castlevania series. ''Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow Shortly after entering the Subterranean Hell, Soma must face Rahab, the monster that dominates the seas. With the added disadvantage of having to fight it in its own territory: the sea, Soma must resort to swimming on the water's surface while Rahab moves freely below, only surfacing from time to time to unleash one of its Water-based attacks. Either by jumping over Soma in a wide arc while creating a series of icicles from various parts of its body or by spewing balls of water with freezing properties, the battle surely takes an interesting approach. Some of Rahab's attacks will freeze the water's surface for a brief moment, however, allowing Soma to have a temporary platform where he can fight properly. To beat this monster, it's necessary to wait for the boss to come out of the water, when it will do one of three things: #Jumps over Soma, leaving behind a series of icicles which fall down. Swim between them to avoid getting hit. It should stall a few seconds under Soma, where the player can also jump up in the air and slash after entering the water. #Spins around and breaks all of the ice platforms it has made. #Creates ice platforms where the player can stand on. However, this is ill advisable, as it's better to keep on floating in the water in order to avoid getting hurt when it breaks the platforms. If Rahab is fought in Boss Rush Mode or New Game+, the Claimh Solais may be the best weapon to use against this monster, as it is weak to Holy attacks. In Julius Mode, the trio (Julius, Alucard and Yoko) automatically have the ability to walk underwater. Just stay under it and keep attacking. When it dives to the bottom of the ocean, crouch down and attack. If the player is standing up while it descends, they will get hit. The player can also follow it when it jumps up out of the water and land a few blows on it, although they will need to quickly get to the bottom of the room after. One could also just keep double-jumping, but crouching at the bottom is easier. Soul Data Gallery Artworks Boku Dracula Kun Dragon.JPG|'Rahab' from the Japanese Boku Dracula-kun manual Trivia *In other games in the series (Symphony of the Night, Aria of Sorrow and Portrait of Ruin, among others), a weapon called Rahab's Frost (Rahab's Sword in Aria) can be found, described as "an icy blade made from the fang of the water-dragon Rahab". es:Rahab Category:Aquatic Monsters Category:Dragons Category:Fishes Category:Hebrew Lore Category:Boku Dracula-kun Bosses Category:Dawn of Sorrow Bosses Category:Ice Bosses